LA vida de un joven?
by Vampiro00123
Summary: Un mundo alternativo de los evangelions, donde Shinji Ikari n conocera lo dura que es la vida, y comprendera lo que es el sentimñiento del amor. PD:Es mi primer fic asi que sean honestos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 El tropiezo

Historia con fines de esparcimiento, todos lo personajes y derechos son de Gainax, así que no me demanden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un nuevo día para Tokio 3, y como de costumbre esta calma fue interrumpida por cierta muchacha pelirroja.

Asuka: Baka shinji a la escuela ya se hace tarde!!!!!

Shinji: Ya voy asuka , en un momento va a estar, solo esperara un poco si?

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, ya que shinji empezaba a ser mas decidido, hasta le contestaba a asuka y ya no se disculpaba de todo, eso ya era mucho

Asuka: Mas te vale

Shinji: (Que hice yo para merecer esto, acaso yo habré causado la tercera guerra mundial? por tal castigo que me pusieron??)-mientras el pensaba en eso caminaba hacia la puerta.

Asuka: Bien ya era hora, por cierto donde están tus padres??

Shinji: Es verdad , me avisaron que salieron, en un viaje de negocios, así que voy a estar solo por unas semanas.- dijo shinji después se puso un zapato.

Asuka: No, no puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte!!!!- Decía casi sintiéndose celosa .

Shinji: No hables asi tienes suerte de que tu madre este todo el tiempo y deberías disfrutarla mas - dijo con la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras tomaba unas llaves,.

Asuka se puso furiosa y empezó a decir maldiciones en alemán y japonés, y luego de 15 minutos se calmo y dijo.

Asuka: Como quieres que me lleve bien con ella si me pone a hacer deberes todo el tiempo?-decía con un tono muy parecido a un regaño

Shinji: Eso no te pasaría si, las hicieras como es debido, y fueras mas ordenada.

Shinji miro hacia el reloj, y se fue del departamento junto con una pelirroja todavía molesta, de camino Shinji se tropezó con alguien, los dos se dieron un cabezazo cuando se estrellaron.

Shinji ya iba a reclamar algo cuando su vista se cruzo con una chica de su misma edad unos ojos rojos carmesí, y un rostro con unas facciones bien definidas, además de un cabello azul celeste .

Ella se recobro del golpe, y se fijo que era un chico de su misma edad, con cabello castaño y ojos azul marino, en los cuales se perdió total mente.

Por su parte Asuka miraba a la joven con una cara de pocos amigos, fijándose que estaba casi enseñándole a shinji su ropa interior a lo que dijo sonoramente "Ejem!!!!!".

Los dos apartaron sus miradas algo sonrojados, a lo que shinji se paro rápidamente se paro y le dio la mano para ayudar a que se parara.

Shinji: P-perdón, estas bien?- todavía sonrojado aunque un poco menos

???: S- si estoy bien, gracias, y perdón la culpa fue mía no me fije, venia corriendo muy rápido, después de todo hoy es mi primer día en la escuela secundaria de este lugar- dijo bajando la cabeza para que el no viera su sonrojo.

Asuka estaba verde de envidia, y dijo sonoramente..

Asuka: estoy aquí!!!!-dijo enfadada

Los dos solo abrieron los ojos para ver e a una pelirroja muy enojada, parada a unos 2 pasos de distancia de ellos, lo que hizo que se sonrojaran mas al ver a los centímetros que estaban uno del otro.

Asuka: a todo esto quien eres?

???: Bueno me llamo Rei Ayanami, mucho gusto- y les dio una gran sonrisa en la cual shinji se sonrojo

Shinji: Bueno, yo me llamo Shinji Ikari-Dijo también sonriente

Asuka: yo soy asuka Langley Soryu- dijo orgullosa

Shinji miro su reloj y dijo.

Shinji: bien como veo que vamos en la misma dirección, por que no vamos todos juntos?-dijo esperando que ella aceptara.

Asuka: Que!!!!- dijo ella, con cara de incredulidad, puesto que no pensó que shinji diría algo así

Rei: Claro me encantaría-dijo ella

Así los 3 fueron caminando hacia la escuela

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la escuela …………….

Touji, kensuke y shinji platicaban sobre lo que le había pasado a shinji.

Shinji: les digo que vi al la chica mas guapa de todo el mundo-decía shinji con cara de ensueño

Touji: Amigo seguro que ese golpe no te afecto?- Dijo tocando la frente de su amigo

Shinji: que no!!!!-dijo con enfado

Kensuke: eso quiere decir que-dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla como un científico- shinji esta ENAMORADO!!!!

Shinji: Bien si creo que estoy enamorado, pero puedes bajar la voz?-dijo shinji avergonzado

Touji: jajájá, por suerte ni kensuke ni yo estamos así-dijo con orgullo

Kensuke: Si

Shinji: Mmm yo no estaría tan seguro, y menos de ti touji-dijo como poniendo pose de venganza

Touji: que quieres decir-pregunto blanco del susto

Shinji se acerco a su amigo y le dijo al oído "Yo se lo de Hikari y tu, así que si no te callas voy a hablar de esto con kensuke"

Touji se quedo helado con esas palabras, y se puso a pensar (como demonios sabe lo de Hikari???)

Kensuke seguia riendo como loco

Platica de Asuka

Asuka. De que se ríe kensuke?

Hikari: Seguro que de algún manga o comic que leyeron, regresando a tu tema, asuka por que te gusta el maestro Kaji?-fingiendo duda en su cara, y diciéndolo sonoramente

Asuka: "Pues es el único hombre que he visto"- esto lo digo muy fuerte para que shinji lo escuchara, aunque no dio efecto pues el susodicho seguía riéndose sin parar ante la expresión de Touji

Hikari: No te va a funcionar, si quieres que shinji se fije en ti, intenta otra cosa -Le dijo Hikari a Asuka en voz baja.

Asuka: se puso toda roja casi del mismo color que un jitomate, ante el comentario de su amiga y respondió gritando.

Asuka: quien te dijo que me gustaba!!!!!!

Todo el salón se quedo callado y una pelirroja les grito.

Asuka: Que ven!!!

Entonces todo el salón siguió haciendo sus actividades algo pálidos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el pasillo

Rei pensaba en su encuentro con shinji hace un rato, y en como se sintió al estar cerca de el.

Rei: (No puedo creer que me sienta así, mucha de mis amigas me han dicho que esto se siente solo cuando te enamoras, acaso yo……)

En eso fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz.

????: Hola, veo que eres la alumna nueva, mi nombre es Misato Katsuragui , y de ahora en adelante seré tu maestra.

Rei: Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami mucho gusto maestra misato-dijo con algo de sobre salto

Misato: Bien pasemos al salón para que te presentes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clase de misato

Misato: Bien, la chica nueva de cabello azul de la que todos hablan ya esta aquí-dijo con entusiasmo

Y de detrás de la maestra Misato salio Rei.

Rei: Hola mi nombre es Rei ayanami mucho gusto-dijo ella con una sonrisa y derritió a mas de uno, pero no mas que a shinji

Todos estaban asombrados, hasta que una voz surgió y dijo.

Asuka: Tu eres con la que nos topamos shinji y yo en la mañana!!!- dijo incrédula y enojada.

Rei, también se quedo incrédula, pero mas porque allí estaba el culpable de este sentimiento, y se sonrojo al ver que estaba al lado de una butaca vacía.

Misato: Mmmm como creo que se conocen, no les molestara sentarse juntos o me equivoco?-pregunto ella

Asuka: P-pero…-tartamudeaba

Misato: Rei, sientate al lado de shinji-decia, y disimuladamente le guiñaba un ojo, que solo ella y shinji vieron

Misato: Bien, como veo que ya nadie falta-decia, y se dirijia a su escritorio

Rei tomo sus cosas y se sentó al lado de shinji, lo que los hizo volver a sentir ese sentimiento.

Las clases transcurrieron normales y a la hora del almuerzo shinji estaba solo, por que a touji y kensuke los mandaron a su casa después de un accidente en el laboratorio de física.

Rei: Shinji, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Dijo ella con una voz algo tímida

Aunque fue por unos segundos shinji sintió que en esa pregunta había un extraño tono de talvez, Ansia??, no tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una broma, si eso era.

Shinji: C-Claro Rei- no supo porque aunque no quisiera terminaba por derrumbarse ante ella, si podía manejar a asuka por que no podía con Rei esa era su gran pregunta.

Los 2 salieron del salón y subieron al techo de la escuela que estaba vació.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------En el techo...

Shinji: De que querías hablarme Rei?

Rei: Tu sabes que es estar enamorado?- Pregunto ella agachando la cabeza

Shinji: Mmmmm es una pregunta complicada, pero talvez sepa algo- Dijo eso tratando de controlarse para mantener su compostura-

Rei: Me lo puedes explicar??- esto lo dijo, con mas vida en su voz, lo que hizo que shinji se sonrojara al mismo tiempo que Rei, lo que hizo que tuviera el valor para contestar sin tartamudear

Shinji: Bien, el estar enamorado creo que te hace sentir cosas raras, y te hace sentir bien por dentro

Rei, estaba asombrada, eso le interesaba, y le interesaba mucho, así que sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia delante quedando a escasos centímetros de shinji, y pregunto casi en tono de suplica "me lo puedes explicar mas afondo"

Ante esto shinji sintió como el corazón le palpitaba fuerte mente, pues aunque había querido negarlo, ella era quien desde esta mañana no podía sacarse de la cabeza, porque queriendo o no, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y ella estaba a escasos centímetros de el, prácticamente podía sentir su respiración, cosa que le erizaba todo su cuerpo.

Shinji trago sonoramente y respondió

Shinji: felicidad es algo que ocurre cuando te sientes bien y a gusto en ese momento, Amor es cuando te sientes atraída hacia alguien o hacia algo,y si lo juntas es lo que sientes al estar enamorado creo que es todo lo que se hasta ahora.

Rei pensó en cada una de las cosas que había dicho Shinji y se puso a pensar que era lo que sentía hacia Shinji, entonces pensó, que se sentía feliz cerca de shinji, que estaba a gusto con su compañía, y que al parecer, aunque no estaba segura, lo amaba, si eso era lo amaba, entonces ella avanzo y su instinto le ordeno abrazarlo.

Shinji sintió el abrazo de Rei, era tan suave tan calido, y correspondió, rodeándola con sus manos, y sin pensarlo siquiera tomo su mentón con sus dedos, la vio a los ojos y la beso.

Rei en un principio no sabia que hacer ni como actuar, pero poco a poco correspondió el beso y se besaron tiernamente, y luego de unos minutos que a ellos les parecieron horas se separaron en busca de oxigeno, después de eso sonó el timbre, y decidieron bajar al salón, cada uno feliz porque en su interior sabían que uno amaba al otro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el salón..

Eran los primeros en llegar, se miraron el uno al otro, como vieron que no había nadie los dos buscaron los labios del otro con ansia, se besaron, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban llegando los alumnos al salón quedándose congelados en la puerta, especialmente una pelirroja, que miraba impactada el suceso.

Entonces de entre la multitud la pelirroja salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos rumbo hacia su casa

Fin del cap 1

Shinji y Rei seguían besándose hasta que una voz en la puerta los sorprendió.

Misato: Ejem creo que ya se conocen bastante bien no?- haciendo que todos en la puerta rieran a sus anchas

Los dos se sonrojaron, y bajaron su mirada y entonces Hikari Grito

.

Hikari: Como pudiste hacerle esto a asuka!!!!- Decía temblando de rabia ante el que había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga.

Shinji: De que hablas ?? - pregunto el con una visible duda en la cara.

Hikari: No me vengas con lo de "De que hablas", por q no te voy a creer, y si tienes algo de dignidad, iras a disculparte.

Shinji no sabia que hacer, lo de asuka ya había pasado, y aunque no quería admitirlo, esas heridas le seguían doliendo, todos se callaro, y misato, se puso a dar su clase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la escuela…

Rei, salía de la escuela acompañada de shinji, y comenzaron a platicar.

Shinji: Creo que estoy en problemas-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Rei: Si, creo que si, pero me puedes explicar que paso entre asuka y tu??-Esto lo dijo algo dolida, pero ella sabia que si quería estar con shinji, tendría que saber que lo agobiaba.

Shinji: Pues como ya sabrás asuka y yo somos amigos desde muy pequeños, y de hai nos tomamos mucho cariño, y luego fuimos novios, pero ella es muy mandona y orgullosa, en otras palabras es "Indomable" asi que mejor dejamos las cosas así, puesto que sabíamos que ni iban a funcionar.-Ella estaba sorprendida por la forma en que lo expreso, pero aun así lo explico con una paz, que la envolvió, y la hizo decir.

Rei: Shinji, en cualquier problema, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si se fuera a ir, a lo que el la tomo nuevamente de su mentón la miro a los ojos, casi derramando sus lagrimas en la cara de ella dijo..

Shinji: Gracias..-Y la beso, con una ternura increíble.

Los 2 iban hacia la casa de Rei tomados de las manos.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a un pastor alemán muy juguetón esperando a su ama.

Rei: Max, quieto !!!-ordeno ella, pero el perro se lanzo sobre shinji haciéndolo decir

Shinji: JAJAJAJAJA, ya, basta, me haces cosquillas jajaja-Rei se sorprendió y se alivio por que el perro no lo atacara

Rei: Valla esto si que es raro-dijo con una sonrisa

Shinji se quito al perro de encima y pregunto

Shinji: Que es raro?

Rei: Nadie había podido salir sin una mordida de Max, pero creo que le caíste bien-dijo suspirando de alivio

Shinji: Max, bonito nombre amigo- dijo acariciando la cabeza del animal

El perro por su parte te paro en la entrada justo detrás de Rei

Rei: Gracias por acompañarme-dijo y se sonrojo un poco

Shinji, aunque ya había visto esta expresión antes en la escuela se perdía en esa sonrisa q le hizo decir

Shinji: No hay problema, y sabes, creo que es demasiado pronto por que nos conocimos hoy pero, Rei tu este-el aire le faltaba en los pulmones, pero no se detuvo-Quisieras ser mi novia??-dijo ya mas aliviado y rojo como los ojos de Rei.

Rei estaba sorprendida y con la boca abierta como shinji, entonces Max empujo a Rei y se besaron, solo unos minutos, pero a ellos les parecieron horas.

Rei: Si, acepto- dijo ella

Shinji se sintió muy feliz, tanto que parecía que flotaba de lo feliz que estaba, pero una voz en la puesta los interrumpió.

????: Ejem!!!!-unas personas estaban paradas en la puerta, una era una mujer rubia, otra mujer castaña, que los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Rei se puso furiosa, pero la pena fue mayor así que agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo, al grado de que parecía que iba a estallar.

Shinji estaba avergonzado, pero sabia que si no hacia algo probablemente castigarían a Rei o algo así que dijo.

Shinji: B-buenas tardes-luego se separo un poco de Rei y se inclino en muestra de respeto.

Rei: E-e Shinji, ella es mi madre-dijo señalando a la mujer-y ella es mi hermana-La joven solo saludo y siguió observando.

????:Bueno, mejor pasa, creo que si mi hija quiere presentarnos será mejor adentro no?

Shinji: Muchas gracias-dijo el

Rei llevaba a Shinji al comedor, donde le dijo que se sentara.

????:Bien, mi nombre es Ritsuco Akagi, y ella es maya, mi otra hija.

Shinji comportándose serio se paro y atino a decir

Shinji: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shinji Ikari.-dijo y se volvió a sentarse.

Ritsuko: Bien, Rei por que no nos habías hablado de el?

Rei se puso a temblar y pensó en decir, "lo cono si hoy", pero sabia que la mataría su madre.

Shinji tomo la mano de Rei lo que le dio la confianza necesaria para decir, "Nos conocimos esta mañana",y apretó la mano de Shinji.

Ritsuco se puso a pensar, Rei estaba nerviosa, pero shinji estaba de manera protectora al lado de Rei, y con una mirada seria, decidida, y sobre todo de valor.

Shinji se paro y dijo

Shinji: Nos conocimos hoy en la mañana, y ya que estamos aquí y que nos conocemos, quisiera pedirle a Rei que fuera mi novia, si me lo permite usted.-dijo shinji

Ritsuko quedo con cara de what, pero recobro su compostura y dijo..

Ritsuco: Bien, te acepto como novio de Rei, pero si le rompes el corazón, te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo-dijo fría y amenazante mente.

Shinji tenia miedo pero esta vez Rei se paro lo abrazo y dijo.

Rei: Yo se que Shinji no lo hará, además yo lo quiero y mucho, shinji jamás me abandonaría y eso lo puedo jurar.-dijo seria en el tono de su madre

Shinji miro ala madre de Rei y dijo

Shinji: Le prometo que si es necesario daré mi vida por ella- Maya solo veía la escena con lagrimas en los ojos

Ritsuko: Bien solo me queda algo que decir….-Shinji y Rei se abrazaron mas fuerte-Bienvenido a la familia!!!!

Después de platicar y conocerse mas shinji se dio cuenta de que eran las 11 de la noche.

Shinji: Me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo pero me tengo que ir-dijo poniéndose de pie

Ritsuko: mmm no tienes por que irte, además vas a estar solo, al lado de la habitación de Rei hay una habitación de huéspedes, por si te quieres quedar-dijo mientras le daba una tasa de te a cada uno

Rei miro a shinji a los ojos y esa mirada decía "Por favor quédate"

Shinji lo pensó y dijo "Esta bien, muchas gracias"

Ritsuko: Rei podrías llevar a shinji a su cuarto?

Rei asintió con la cabeza y tomo a shinji de la mano y lo llevo arriba.

La habitación era cómoda, tenia una cama bastante grande y un buró con una lámpara.

Rei: Aquí dormirás, espero que te agrade- dijo ella

Shinji: Claro que me gusta, es muy cómoda, y muy bonita-dijo

En ese momento Rei le dijo al oído "Podría dormir contigo si tienes miedo.", Shinji sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo y sin pensarlo 2 veces dijo "Claro"

Ya todos estaban acostados, shinji, no tenia pijama así que decidió dormir en ropa interior, y no se acordó de que Rei dormiría a su lado así que se acostó.

De pronto sintió un calor, y una respiración, que evidente mente no le pertenecían, abrió un poco los ojos para encontrar la cara de Rei casi pegada a la de el, y para su mayor sorpresa ella también estaba en ropa interior, y aunque no quería se quedo viendo el cuerpo de la chica que con el resplandor de la luna casi parecía "Divino"

Rei, también entre abrió los ojos y se topo con los de shinji, ella le dedico una sonrisa y se abrazo a su cuerpo.

Shinji abrazo a Rei la beso con ternura y le dijo "Buenas noches.." los 2 se durmieron así abrazados, y teniendo sueños felices.

Shinji se despertó y sintió a alguien abrazado a el, abrió bien los ojos y se topo con una cabellera azul celeste proveniente de una chica, con la que el había dormido. Shinji se movió y la joven lo abrazo aun mas como si quisiera que no se fuera, shinji delicadamente acaricio la mejilla de la chica, y muy despacio se soltó de ella, estaba en la cosas de Rei, pero había pasado la noche allí, así que pensó que la mejor forma de agradecerlo seria preparando el desayuno, así que sigilosamente bajo las escaleras y fue rápidamente a la cocina y al ver que habían seccionado el refrigerador en dos partes, una tenia el nombre de Rei y eran puras frutas y verduras así que decidió preparar el de ella primero.

Rei lentamente abrió los ojos, vio que shinji no estaba vio el reloj y apenas eran las 6 am, bajo las escaleras y oyó ruidos así que se acerco y grito "Quien anda allí?!?!"

Shinji tenia un plato en la mano y se le iba a caer, pero con un rápido movimiento recupero el control.

Shinji :B-buenos días Rei-decía con sobre salto y sosteniendo el plato

Rei: B-buenos días shinji-dijo ella agachando la cabeza, para esconder su sonrojo, por que el se estaba tomando la molestia de cocinar, pero lo que el no sabia es que hoy le tocaba a ella cocinar.

Shinji: C-como dormiste anoche??-esto lo dijo con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

Rei-Bien, muy cómoda y a gusto y tu?-pregunto armándose de valor y no alzando la cabeza.

Shinji: También, y no tuve miedo jajaja-dijo sonriente

Rei no sabia que decir así que solamente sonrió.

Shinji al ver que ella no decía nada se tranquilizo, y le dijo.

Shinji: Creo que deberías desayunar, has de tener hambre.

Shinji le mostró a Rei su desayuno, que consistía en una ensalada cesar y jugo de zanahoria.

Rei se quedo boquiabierta puesto que no creía que shinji prepararía algo así, pero en ese momento su estomago al ver el plato gruño fuertemente.

Rei: Si, pero no me acabaría todo, me ayudarías?-dijo ella mientras se sentaba y tomaba un tenedor.

Shinji: Claro, pero déjame preparo el desayuno de tu mama y tu hermana, no creo que sea educado que solo nosotros comamos y ellas solo miren.

Rei: Bueno, pero no empezare hasta que tu vengas.

Shinji le sonrió y se puso a hacer unos omelet para las susodichas, también les preparo café, y se fue junto a Rei, quien ya lo esperaba con cara de hambre, así los dos juntos se pusieron a comer.

Después de un rato Ritsuco y Maya bajaron, y se sorprendieron por un desayuno bastante apetitoso y además de que estaba el diario en la mesa, y shinji hallaba junto con Rei pasando apuntes y platicando con una sonrisa.

Ritsuco: Valla veo que madrugaron, y quien preparo el desayuno?, por que no creo que Rei cocine tan bien-decía sonriente

Rei: Oye, no cocino tan mal!!.

Ritsuco: Esta bien, pero supongo que shinji fue quien cocino cierto???-decía tomando un sorbo de café

Rei: Si shinji lo preparo, y le quedo muy rico, verdad?

Ritsuco y Maya asintieron con la cabeza, y shinji se sonrojo como si fuera un jitomate maduro.

Maya: Shinji, eres muy buen cocinero, quien te enseño??

Shinji: Aprendí, por que como mis padres salen mucho de viaje pues no quiero depender de comida congelada o instantánea.

Ritsuco: Valla eres el primer hombre que conozco que no depende de que una mujer le haga de comer.

Todos rieron de buena gana.

Shinji miro el reloj y pregunto.

Shinji: Me permitiría tomar un baño, es que ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela y no me gustaría presentarme sucio.

Ritsuco: Claro, Rei muéstrale el baño, y tu también prepárate.

Shinji y Rei subieron al cuarto de baño.

Rei: Aquí esta el baño, me permitirías tu uniforme??

Shinji: Claro, pero para que?

Rei: esta sucio y arrugado asi que lo voy a lavar junto con el mió, mientras tu te bañas.

Shinji: Bueno, y gracias.

Shinji se quito su uniforme y quedando en ropa interior le entrego su uniforme a rei.

Rei tomo su uniforme y fue a lavarlo, Ritsuco y Maya se fueron a trabajar, y dejaron una nota diciendo que llegaran puntuales a la escuela, y que se cuidaran, ya que llegarían tarde ese día.

Rei termino de lavar los uniformes y se dirigió al cuarto de baño ya que no oyo a nadie se dispuso a entrar.

Shinji, estaba metido en sus pensamientos tanto que ni siquiera oyo a rei entrar.

Shinji se salio de la tina se seco y se dispuso a salir, pero en ese instante, su mirada vio a una rei semi desnuda asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces se sumergió mas.

Rei solo se quedo parada, se puso color rojo tomate, y salio del baño.

Shinji en cuanto rei salio se apresuro a ponerse la toalla y salio para pedirle disculpas.

Shinji: Rei, P-perdón, no te dije que estaba adentro.

Rei: N-no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan- Esos pensamientos no la querían abandonar, y cabe decir que no eran nada buenos-

Rei volvió al la realidad y fue por el uniforme de shinji, puesto que solo traía una toalla.

Shinji: Gracias, y tu uniforme??-dijo algo sonrojado, puesto que rei solo traía su ropa interior.

Rei: Bueno, al menos yo traigo algo de ropa Sir. toalla -Dijo sacándole la lengua

Shinji: Pero mira quien habla Lady Ropa interior!!

Los dos se miraron otra vez y estallaron en carcajadas, mientras se dician mas cosas de las que terminaban siempre riendo.

Shinji se dio por vencido y subió al cuarto que le asignaron para cambiarse, y intentar de pensar en rei todavía mas escasa de ropa.

Llegada la hora los dos salieron camino a la escuela, muy juntos y con una gran sonrisa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la escuela los dos entraron por separado, para no dar sospechas.

Rei entro primero, unos 15 min después entro Shinji con su típica sonrisa.

Touji: Ayer no perdiste el tiempo o me equivoco?

Kensuke: Si, según los rumores, valla que no perdiste el tiempo.

Los dos miraban a shinji que se puso color hormiga, y a un lado una rei con la cara roja.

Shinji: Les dire que pasa, si nos dejan de molestar.

Touji y Kensuke asintieron, y prometieron no decir nada, pero querían saber todo y con detalle, así shinji le aviso a rei y les contaron todo, (Excepto algunos detalles mas personales).

Touji: Perro con suerte, como quisiera ser tu!!!- Sin previo aviso una Hikari muy enojada le jalo la oreja.

Hikari: Touji no has cambiado el agua de los floreros, y por cierto hoy le toca el aseo a Shinji!!!

Kensuke discretamente le dice al oído a shinji "Apoco hikari y touji no parecen novios?"

Hikari, oyo ese comentario y se sonrojo levemente, y al instante lo regaño.

Hikari: Por cierto kensuke como veo que tienes tantas ganas de hablar tu le darás tu informe oral primero que nadie!!

Rei: Oye, no regañes a shinji, el sabe lo que tiene que hacer!!!

Hikari se quedo callada, ella no sabia que hacer en esta ocasión asi que solo fue a su lugar a esperar a asuka.

La susodicha pelirroja llego al salón, algo desaliñada, con unos lentes obscuros y la cara como si hubiera muerto.

Hikari: Asuka estas bien??

Asuka solo siguió como si ella no hubiera estado allí y se sentó en su lugar.

Shinji, por su parte estaba muy preocupado, por que esa cara ya la conocía bien, y sabia que si no hacia algo pronto algo podría terminar mal, y no quería saber que iba a ser.

Rei, por su parte la miraba extrañada y noto que shinji estaba preocupado, así que decidió hablar con ella para saber que le pasaba Rei se puso de pie y fue el lugar de la pelirroja.

Rei: Asuka estas bien??-dijo y tomo su mano

Ante este movimiento la pelirroja agarro la mano de rei y la torció como si fuera de hule, acción que fue acompañada de un grito de dolor.

Shinji, por su parte vio horrorizado esta esena y fue inmediatamente a ayudar a la que ahora era su novia, tomo a asuka por detrás, y la tomo con una maniobra que habiha visto en la televisión, la cual funciono, pero la pelirroja grito y grito hasta que se calmo.

Rei, aunque seguia sobandoce su mano, se acerco como si no hubiera pasado nada y le volvio a decir.

Rei: Asuka, estas bien??

Shinji al ver lo que rei estaba haciendo no pudo mas y solto a la pelirroja.

Asuca se puso de pie, y se quito los lentes.

Asuka: Como quieres que este bien!!!!

Shinji se preparo para arremeter de nuevo si era necesario, pero no fue el caso.

Rei: Asuka, perdona si te lastimo el hecho de que shinji y yo nos besáramos, pero los dos ya dijimos lo que sentíamos, y aunque intentes separarnos no lo lograras, por que lo que sentimos es verdadero, y no queremos probarle nada a nadie-ella se acerco y abrazo a asuka y le dijo al oído "Yo estoy aquí si necesitas hablar".

Shinji sonrió, y tuvo el presentimiento de que todo iba a funcionar de maravilla pero en ese momento asuka hiso una risa como de ultratumba que congelo a todos en su sitio.

Asuka: Jajajajajajajahajajaja no necesito tu lastima "niña modelo" , pero te diré algo, si te descuidas shinji volverá a ser mió, y no lo soltare.

Rei se sintió algo, pero le dijo al oído "Y tu crees que me voy a dejar vencer tan fácil por una amenaza?, se nota que aun te falta información sobre mi, por que si algo tengo es que jamás me rindo y menos aun por que lo AMO!….."

Asuka le dijo también al oído "No importa, tarde o temprano será mió, y eso lo juro.."

Las dos se separaron y se dirigieron cada una sonrisa que le dio miedo a shinji, se pararon, y se dieron un apretón de manos.

Misato: Perdón el retrazo clase, en el camino se poncho una llanta y …..

Toda la clace: Si ya lo sabemos, tuvo que llevar a su perro a el veterinario y bla bla bla

Misato puso cara de inocente y dijo: Que ya no le creen a su profesora?

Las clases comensaron y en todas las clases shinji era seguido por ellas, hasta prácticamente al baño.

**Clase de educación ficica**

**En la clase de gimnasia shinji miraba atento a rei y a asuka, puesto que rei parecía mas competitiva con asuka que con todos, y asuka estaba gritando como de costumbre pero, no eran sus tipicos regaños.**

**Maestro: Señor ikari, su turno.**

**Shinji se preparo y paso la barra perfectamente, después de esa ejecución y unos ejercicios mas el maestro los mando a las duchas a todos excepto a shinji, rei y asuka.**

**Maestro: Bueno he visto que en ustedes hay mejoría, así que ustedes nos representaran en una semana contra otra escuela, claro, que si aceptan o no es su decisión.**

**Shinji: Maestro, no podré, puesto que últimamente me he sentido mal, asi que no creo poder.**

**Maestro: Bueno, ve a las duchas.**

**Shinji se fue a las duchas, sabia que estarían vacías, y así podría pensar en que hacer, y tomar un baño no le caería nada mal, además con todo lo que vio esta mañana pues le seria muy difícil pensar claro.**

**Duchas (Chicos)**

**Shinji pesaba todavía en la imagen de rei en ropa interior, y no pudo evitar sonrojarce, y en lo que habia pasado esta mañana en el salon con Asuka y Rei, cosa que no lo dejo tranquilo, termino de darce su baño y salio hacia fuera de las duchas a esperar a asuka y a rei, puesto que queria saber que estaba pasando**

**Duchas (Chicas)**

**Asuca y Rei cada una pensaban cada una en sus asuntos, hasta que asuka hablo.**

**Asuka: Niña modelo hasta donde an llegado el baka shinji y tu?**

**Rei no sabia que contestarle, puesto que aunque apenas se habian conocido ayer, ya parecian un noviasgo de años, y en ese momento la imagen de shinji desnudo paso por su mente, y un pequeño hilo de sangre le escurria por la nariz.**

**Rei: Bueno nada mas nos hemos besado y dormido juntos, no como lo piensas, vestidos y además, por que tanto interés?**

**Asuka: Jeje por lo que veo no es del todo cierto lo que dices verdad?, le dijo y señalo a su nariz, que aun seguía sangrando.**

**Rei se sonrojo y titubeo un poco al hablar.**

**Rei: D-de que hablas??**

**Asuka: De nada, solo era un comentario, pero veo que paso algo entre ustedes verdad?-esto lo dijo con cierto dolor.**

**Rei: Bueno, sin querer lo vi….. Desnudo-Dijo sonrojándose**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Asuka: QUE!!!

Rei: Bueno, es que no aviso que ya había salido de bañarse y pues entre, pero solo eso.

Asuka: Y como fue posible que lo vieras desnudo si no viven juntos?!?!

Rei: Bueno es que ayer que me acompaño a mi casa mi madre le dijo que se quedara, pues sus padres no están.

Asuka: Así que viviendo contigo he?, pues aun así el será mió quieran o no!-Dicho esto salio de la regadera y procedió a secarse

.

Rei tambien salio de la ducha, pero recordo que habia dejado sus cosas fuera asi que fue a buscarla, puesto que por la hora ya no habria nadie y shinji no seria tan paciente como para esperar tanto tiempo.

Afuera

Shinji estaba afuera y vio una mochila así que se sentó junto a ella, parecía de Rei, así que alli espero.

Rei salio desnuda de las duchas de las chicas, pero cuando estaba por llegar a su mochila vio una figura, acaso era shinji??

Los dos se miraron shinji estaba boquiabierto el cuerpo de Rei estaba muy bien formado, y además de todo el agua lo delineaba mucho mejor, Rei reacciono y se sonrojo y le dijo a shinji.

Rei: Que haces aquí?!

Shinji: Y-yo..-no pudo terminar de hablar puso que un hemorragia nasal lo dejo k.o.

Rei se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía desnuda, y que por esa razón shinji había terminado k.o. asi que rápidamente salto a un shinji desangrándose, tomo sus cosas y se vistió para ayudar a shinji.

Asuka ya vestida veía divertida la escena, a lo que Rei le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Asuka: Bueno niña modelo esto es un punto a tu favor.

Rei: Deja de mirarme, y ayudame, que aunque no paresca shinji si pesa!!!

2 Horas después….

Shinji se despertó y vio una luz muy blanca, casi como al final del túnel, a lo que pregunto al sentir que estaba en el regazo de alguien.

Shinji: Acaso estoy muerto, por q veo un ángel??-Dijo en un tono muy bajo, porque aunque no veía totalmente la persona que lo teia, aunque tenia ojos rojos, parecía un ángel.

Rei estaba sonrojada a tal manera que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en en su cara.

Asuka, tomo su mochila saco un libro algo grueso y le dio en la cabeza a shinji, el cual quedo K.O.

Rei: Por que hiciste eso!!!!!- Decia enojada, sobando la cabeza de shinji y aun roja.

Asuka: Solo para ver que pasaba- aunque lo habia hecho por celos, solo rio como una niña inocente.

La campana de salida toco y shinji apenas despertaba.

Shinji: D-Donde estoy??

Antes de que Rei dijera algo asuka dijo:

Asuka: Al fin despiertas baka hentai!!!

Shinji se sobre salto, y atino a darse un cabezazo con Rei que lo sostenía.

Shinji y Rei: Asuka!!!!

Asuka por su parte reía de buena gana.

Los 3 tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron a sus casas , excepto shinji que se quedaría con rei de nuevo, puesto que faltaban todavía unos días para que sus padres regresaran.

Casa de Rei…..

Los 2 llega ron hicieron su tarea, y todavía era temprano así que decidieron ver películas, vieron varias películas de romance y de terror, todas muy juntos y abrazados, después decidieron que aunque tenían 14 años podían tener algo de intimidad, así que los dos fueron al cuarto de shinji y aunque los dos sentian algo de pena se acostaron en ropa interior, solo para revivir el momento de ayer, para los dos fue algo reconfortante, durmieron un rato, y notaron que solo habían dormido unas horas puesto que eran las 7 pm.

Shinji: Rei quieres hacer algo???

Rei: Claro que si, quiero hacer esto….-Abrazo a shinji por el cuello y lo beso, y después de un rápido beso shinji dijo.

Shinji: A si?, entonces yo puedo hacer esto…- tomo a la chica por la espalda, mordio un poco su cuello y la beso.

????: Ya acabaron??-Dijo un joven mas o menos de su edad muy parecido a rei solo que con cabello gris.

Rei: Kaworu!!!!!

Shinji: Quien??

Rei: Bueno, no te he presentado todavía a mi hermano mayor.

????: Perdona, que descortés soy, mi nombre es kaworu Akagi, un placer.

Shinji: Mucho gusto- Y como todo un caballero le extendio la mano y se dieron un fuerte apreton de manos.

Rei: Valla cuando volviste??

Kaworu: Que mama no te dijo nada??

Rei: No, ya conoces como es, tiene tanto trabajo que se le olvidan algunas cosas, pero que bueno que estes aquí.

Shinji: A si que son hermanos he?

Rei: Claro

Kaworu: Bueno, estoy cansado voy a mi cuarto.

El joven subió las escaleras y entro a un cuarto al lado de el de la madre de Rei

Shinji: Valla es muy parecido a ti..

Rei: Claro, pero en que estábamos??- tomo a shinji por el cuello le beso.

Shinji y rei se vieron y vieron que habían pasado unas horas a si que decidieron que era hora de cenar.

Después de la cena se pusieron a ver la televisión, y por un momento rei pensó que parecían una pareja de recién casados, y eso que solo se habían conocido anteayer.

Shinji no dejaba de pensar que estaba muy pero muy feliz al lado de rei, así que haría todo lo que pudiera para darle gusto.

Los dos se besaron y el sueño les gano, entonces durmieron en el sillón abrazados, acurrucados y muy juntos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al día siguiente, al parecer kaworu se había vuelto a ir, así que estaban solos, ya habían hecho sus deberes, así que solo tenían que prepararse.

Rei: Shinji, creo que no hay agua, y solo hay agua para un baño y pues…-Rei se puso color hormiga imaginando nuevamente a shinji desudo.

Shinji, no se quedaba atrás y recordó el cuerpo de rei a la perfección.

Shinji: B-Bueno, creo que debemos compartirlo, además no le veo nada malo, somos novios y creo que ya nos conocemos sin nada de ropa verdad??-Dijo esto algo titubeante

Rei, sin pensarlo 2 veces asintió con la cabeza, los dos sabían que lo que iban a hacer era algo muy intimo, pero tenían la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

Después de que el agua estuvo lista los dos se metieron al baño, una vez dentro cada uno se deshizo de su respectiva toalla y ninguno de los 2 pudo resistir la tentación de mirar al otro en ese momento, y justo en ese instante se cruzaron sus miradas y toda pena desapareció, shinji vio a Rei y la abrazo aun sabiendo que no tenían ropa, no sintió pena alguna, Rei por su parte correspondió el abrazo con un calido beso, después de eso entraron a la tina que aunque era un poco pequeña hallo lugar para los 2.

Los dos compartieron su baño, cada uno enjabono al otro sin miedo ni pena, y sin darse cuenta se empezaron a besar, pero cuando iban a llegar mas allá un toquilo los interrumpió.

Kaworu: Shinji, o Rei quien este adentro, ya me voy, llego mañana o pasado así que avísale a mama.

Los 2 en ese momento se vieron a los ojos y rieron en voz baja y rei respondió

Rei: Claro, yo le aviso a mama, y ten cuidado!!

Kaworu: Claro, y por cierto adiós shinji!!!

Los 2 se vieron pálidos, como es que los había visto??

Terminaron de bañarse, se secaron, se vistieron y se fueron a la escuela, los dos se agarraron de la mano todo el camino y no se miraron, pues los 2 estaban muy sonrojados.

Al llegar a la escuela cierta pelirroja se acerco a shinji muy pero muy cerca, casi a tenerlo enfrente dijo:

Asuka: Muy buenos días shinji- de una manera muy sexy y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Rei se quedo helada, no sabia que hacer, pero shinji actuó a tiempo.

Shinji: Buenos días Asuka- en ese momento se acerco y beso a Rei, la cual gustosa acepto el beso y lo correspondió.

Asuka por su parte te fue a su butaca maldiciendo en alemán japonés y otros idiomas algo extraños.

Todos tomaron asiento y las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Asuka se fue con hikari, Kensuke y touji se juntaron, y shinji se quedo con rei.

Rei: Shinji, por que asuka sigue tan aferrada a ti?

Shinji: No lo se, pero ten mucho cuidado, por que se que ella hará lo que sea para ganar su apuesta.-dijo y le dio una uva a rei en la boca.

Rei: Como supiste de la apuesta??-dijo mientras ahora le daba una uva a shinji

Shinji: Fue fácil Asuka solo se porta así cuando apuesta sobre mi, además de que están siempre muy competitivas, y mas cuando estoy cerca según se-Dijo y se recargo en el roble que estaba cerca.

Rei: Bueno y tu que piensas de esta apuesta??-dijo y se sentó al lado de shinji y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

Shinji: Pues que no va a ganar ella eso tenlo seguro, puesto que no quiero volver a vivir lo que me hizo.-Y empezó a acariciar el precioso pelo azul de su novia.

Rei: Te das cuenta de que parecemos un matrimonio de hace años y solo nos conocimos hace unos días????- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de shinji.

Shinji: Si-y también tomo su mano.

Rei: Shinji soy bonita??-pregunto

Shinji: No eres bonita, eres hermosa, eres bellísima-decía mientras capturaba los labios de la joven en un apasionado beso.

Shinji: Sabes, no sentí nada de pena cuando nos bañamos juntos, sabes por que??-Pregunto

Rei: Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco, la verdad lo disfrute, y siempre disfrutare de tu compañía en cualquier situación.

Shinji: Yo también, y sabes, creo que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado..

Rei y shinji se besaron y se durmieron a la sombra del árbol.

Así los 2 se estuvieron un rato , mientras a lo lejos una sombra los veía con rabia

Asuka: NO PUEDE SER!!!-grito

Hikari: Asuka cálmate, debes de superarlo lo de shinji ya paso.

Asuka: No es por eso, si no que no puedo creer que se lleven tan bien…-dijo esto apunto del llanto, pero se controlo para no llorar.

Hikari: Bueno, hay de todo en la vida o no?

Asuka: Tienes razón, pero shinji será mió cueste lo que cueste.

Fin del Cáp.

Kensuke: Valla creo que shinji en verdad esta enamorado, je, me alegro por el.

Touji: Bueno tienes razón, por cierto amigo, nunca nos has dicho quien te gusta verdad?.

Kensuke: Pues creo que no, pero, si te digo no te burles de acuerdo?.

Touji: Me crees capaz, a mi uno de tus mejores amigos?-Con cara de inocente

Kensuke le dirigió una mirada de "Y tu que crees?"

Touji: Prometido, además yo también te diré algún secreto que quieras, jajaja.

Kensuke se acerco a su amigo y le dijo al oído "Me gusta asuka"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese instante asuka estornudo

Hikari: Asuka estas bien??, pareciera que te vas a resfriar.

Asuka: Si estoy bien, alguien se acordó de mi, si, eso debe ser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji: Enserio!!!- dijo aguantando para no reírse, pues sabia que q si reía se orinaría.

Kensuke: Baja la voz!-dijo algo avergonzado

Fin del Cáp.2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PD: Perdon, pero los caps no los puedo hacer muy largos por que ultimamente mi maquina no anda bien del todo asi que disculpen, y les agradeceria que me dieran algunos consejo o tacticas para mejorar lo mas que pueda, de antemano gracias por leerlo =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Kensuke: Valla creo que Shinji en verdad esta enamorado, je, me alegro por el.**

**Touji: Bueno tienes razón, por cierto amigo, nunca nos has dicho quien te gusta verdad?.**

**Kensuke: Pues creo que no, pero, si te digo no te burles de acuerdo?.**

**Touji: Me crees capaz, a mi uno de tus mejores amigos?-Con cara de inocente**

**Kensuke le dirigió una mirada de "Y tu que crees?"**

**Touji: Prometido, además yo también te diré algún secreto que quieras, jajaja.**

**Kensuke se acerco a su amigo y le dijo al oído "Me gusta Asuka"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En ese instante Asuka estornudo**

**Hikari: Asuka estas bien??, pareciera que te vas a resfriar.**

**Asuka: Si estoy bien, alguien se acordó de mi, si, eso debe ser.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Touji: Enserio!!!- dijo aguantando para no reírse, pues sabia que q si reía se orinaría.**

**Kensuke: Baja la voz!-dijo algo avergonzado**

**Touji: Pues mi querido amigo, esa mujer es como lo ha dicho Shinji "Indomable" además como la piensas conquistar si solo tiene ojos para Shinji?-Dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos**

**Kensuke: No lo se pero algo se me ocurrirá, ahora, lo que quiero q me digas es que relación tienes con Hikari, es que parecen novios jajá jajá .-Touji ya sabia que le iba a preguntar algo así, pero como un buen amigo dijo la verdad.**

**Touji: B-bueno es que Hikari y yo somos novios, y aunque te parezca increíble ella me gusta mucho además sabe cocinar como una experta.**

**El par de amigos que decían varias cosas a veces reían abecés se enojaban pero eran sinceros por lo que esta era una buena amistad.**

**Después de la escuela Shinji decidió ver como estaba su casa, además de revisar si sus padres habían llamado, Rei lo quiso acompañar así q aviso a su madre y a su hermana para no preocuparlas por si no llegaba, así llegaron a casa de Shinji, el lugar parecía pequeño pero era bastante grande, además tenia un calor muy hogareño.**

**Shinji: veré si han llamado mis padres.-oprimió un botón y la contestadota sonó.**

**Contestadota: Usted tiene 1 mensajes sin oír, mensaje 1: Shinji, tu padre y yo ataremos mas tiempo de lo que creíamos, así que portare bien, y asiste puntual a la escuela, y por favor no hagas desastre OK? , te mando un beso y un abrazo bye.**

**Shinji: Bueno al menos están bien.- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.**

**Rei tomo una foto donde aparecía Shinji y sus padres.**

**Rei: Tu madre es muy hermosa.**

**Shinji: Gracias, je ya quiero ver su cara cuando le cuente lo q ha pasado, claro si tu quieres.**

**Rei: Claro que si haremos lo mismo que con mi madre, aunque parece que ella no me amenazara jajá jajá.**

**Shinji: Claro jajaja.**

**Después de acabar la tarea y preparar la cena Shinji y Rei se fueron a dormir, puesto q los 2 querían que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, pues en la escuela les dijeron q habría un campamento de un mes, y a los 2 les había encantado la idea así que Shinji le mando un mensaje a sus padres para q le mandaran un permiso.**

**A la mañana siguiente …**

**Shinji despertó y no vio a Rei a su lado así q supuso que ya se había despertado, y se paro solo tenia una camisa y un bóxer así q se puso una bata y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Rei con un mandil solamente, preparando el desayuno y tarareando una canción.**

**Rei: Valla valla creí q no te levantarías a tiempo pero veo q me equivoque, espero que te guste tu desayuno.**

**Shinji encontró servido un desayuno bien surtido de frutas verduras y un jugo de naranja recién hecho.**

**Shinji: Querida no debiste haberte molestado.-Shinji se puso del mismo color que la manzana roja q tenia servida.**

**Rei: Para mi es un placer q lo disfrutes cariño.-Rei se puso igual que Shinji de roja, y después de quedarse así unos segundos los 2 se pusieron a reír.-**

**Después de 2 días llego el permiso justo a tiempo para partir.**

**Rei: Shinji dormilón ya es hora!-decía a Shinji con una mano en la cintura.**

**Shinji: Perdona, pero esto te compensara..dijo tomando a Rei por la cintura y besándola, a lo que la chica no protesto.**

**Rei: Bueno eso compensa parte, pero no puedes compensar que llegaremos tarde el día de la excursión!!**

**Shinji: Bien, en marcha!!-Dijo y tomo dos mochilas algo abultadas.**

**Las cosas poco a poco se componían, Shinji estaba empezando a dejar de pensar en el accidente de sus padres, y esto ayudaba a su convivencia con todos.**

**Rei: Mama ya nos vamos!!- Decía tomando dos almuerzos**

**Ritsuco: OK, Shinji cuida bien a Rei de acuerdo?-Shinji movió la cabeza en afirmación.**

**Maya: Rei, toma es por alguna emergencia-dijo y le dio unos yenes**

**Rei: OK, y cuiden a Max, por que si me entero que no le dieron de comer, no les preparare ni yo ni shinji su desayuno!**

**Todos rieron, y Shinji y Rei se fueron a el parque en donde se encontrarían todos.**

**Misato: En 15 minutos salimos!!!**

**Con Asuka …**

**Asuka: Donde demonios esta el baka Shinji y la niña modelo!?!?-decía dejando sus cosas a un lado.**

**Hikari: Asuka tu mejor que nadie sabes que Shinji nunca llega a tiempo-decía mientras también bajaba sus cosas.**

**Asuka: Si pero no quiero retrasos para empezar mi plan para que el sea mío.**

**Hikari: Asuka, enserio ya déjalo, no es buena idea, además de que con Rei es feliz, deberías de pensar como se sentirá.**

**Asuka: Dijiste algo?-Solo de hizo la sorda, pero en realidad lo había escuchado todo.**

**Hikari: Nada, solo conversaba con el viento-Y puso una cara de pocos amigos.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras Touji y Kensuke hacían sus planes.**

**Touji: Kensuke traes todo lo necesario?**

**Kensuke: Claro, deja me ver de nuevo, haber cámara de video con 3 lentes de aumento, cargador, 9 memorias para la cámara, cámara fotográfica, 4 rollos de cámara, creo que todo esta listo.**

**Touji: Bien, el negocio de las fotos ha decaído, pero con esto de seguro sacamos mucha pasta.**

**Kensuke: Claro, a quien no le gustara ver a las chicas en traje de baño o si se puede mas escasas de ropa jajaja.**

**Touji: Jajaja, claro, solo falta Shinji, pero creo que no contaremos con el, en fin, mientras Hikari no nos vea todo ira bien.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras terminaban de ver sus cosas unos agitados Shinji y Rei llegaban corriendo.**

**Shinji y Rei: Perdón por el retrazo!!-decían mientras se apresuraban a acomodar sus cosas.**

**Kensuke y Touji: Shinji, ven te necesitamos- el susodicho fue y dejo a Rei con Hikari y Asuka no sin darle un tierno beso, el cual no le hizo nada de gracia a cierta pelirroja.**

**Touji y Kensuke Le explicaron el pan a Shinji, el cual los veía divertido pero a fin de cuentas acepto y les dijo que les tendría una sorpresa, lo cual los animo (Si es que se pudiese mas)**

**Kensuke: Dinos que será amigo!!!!-decía casi tomando por el cuello a shinji**

**Shinji: Na, además es una sorpresa- dijo librándose**

**Touji: Mas te vale q sea bueno o sino …-dijo poniendo pose de golpeador amenazante**

**Shinji con toda la calma del mundo se acerco a los 2 y les dijo al oído "Todo lo que necesito lo traigo y espero q vengan bien armados porque este campamento va ser a inolvidable jeje" lo que dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Shinji: Caballeros lo pasaremos muy bien estas 4 semanitas!!!- y puso una sonrisa cínica**

**Con Rei …**

**Asuka: Niña modelo vamos a ver quien ganara a Shinji estas 4 semanas, así que no lo pierdas de vista o yo me lo quedare.**

**Rei: Ya te lo dije Shinji me escogerá a mi sin dudarlo, y ninguna de tus tretas servirá para que cambie de opinión, además yo le tengo un regalo muy pero muy especial.-Decía mientras sacaba una lata de soda de una maquina vendedora.**

**Asuka: Cual es he?-preguntaba poniendo cara de sospecha**

**Rei: Es una sorpresa, así que no te diré-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.**

**Asuka: Por lo menos trajiste los preservativos??- decía riéndose**

**En ese momento Rei escupió todo lo que había tomado, y volteo a ver a Asuka, la cual solo rió mas, mientras Rei se acercaba y le dijo al oído "Que comes que adivinas??", Asuka se puso blanca, la "Niña modelo" como le llamaba, si pensaba dar el gran paso, pero no, ella tenia que darlo primero, no podía perder ante ella.**

**Asuka: Enserio vas a … -pregunto por si las dudas**

**Rei: Si, estoy segura de que lo pasaremos muy bien estas 4 semanitas!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PD: Saludos a todos, he tenido varios problemas, pero prometo sacar adelante este Cáp., así q disfrútenlo y denme sus criticas buenas o malas (Supongo que mas malas que buenas) pero así es la vida, o debería decir la muerte? en fin gracias por leer.**

**PD2:Acepto todas las ideas posibles porque en estos momentos tengo un terrible bloqueo y no c q hacer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.6**

**Misato: Bien creo q ya son todos así que en marcha !!**

**Todos tomaron sus cosas y subieron al autobús, en el cual se sentaron de 2 en 2, Kensuke se sentó con Asuka (Porque Hikari se sentó con Touji) y Shinji se sentó con Rei.**

**Misato: Bien chicos antes de partir, quiero decirles que en el campamento harán equipos de 6 y competirán contra otros equipos y hasta a veces chicos de otros grados, y eso les dará puntos y medallas, los cuales se contaran al final y se les dará una jugosa recompensa!!!.**

**Todos: SI!!**

**Con Hikari y Touji …**

**Hikari: Touji te hice un refrigerio para el camino, espero que te guste.-dijo con un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa**

**Touji: Muchas gracias, huele delicioso, y ha de saber aun mejor de cómo huele.-tomando el pequeño recipiente, degustando la comida preparada con tanto cariño.**

**Hikari: Disfrútalo.-dijo muy sonriente al ver que le gustaba.**

**Con Kensuke y Asuka …**

**Asuka: No intentes nada extraño mientras estemos juntos o lo pagaras muy caro.-decía amenazadoramente mostrándole su puño**

**Kensuke : O-ok: Kensuke asintió con la cabeza y pensó "Que linda se ve cuando se enoja …."**

**Asuka por su parte no le despegaba el ojo a rei y a shinji**

**Con Rei y Shinji …**

**Rei: Shinji, que tanto hablaban Kensuke Touji y tu?-pregunto recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Shinji.**

**Shinji: Nada importante, Rei, una pregunta te enojarías si le hiciera alguna travesura a alguna chica?-pregunto algo nervioso pero tratando de sonar seguro.**

**Rei: Confió en ti, además se q no puedo controlar tus impulsos así q no creo q me enojaría, pero no lo hagas de acuerdo?-dijo dándole un beso en su cuello, y sabiendo que muy dentro de ella sabia que estaban tramando algo.**

**Shinji: OK- mientras pensaba "Bien técnicamente no dijo q si se enojaría así q todo en verde para la operación campamento" y recargo su cabeza en su asiento.**

**4 horas de viaje y una ponchada de llanta después …**

**Misato: ya llegamos!!!**

**El campamento era muy bello tenia un lago y varias cabañas que parecían a simple vista pequeñas pero al entrar eran mas grande de lo que imaginaban, y consistían en 3 cuartos, dos habitaciones con 4 literas cada una y una sala con chimenea.**

**Todos: Wou!!!!!**

**Misato: Bien formen sus equipos, y tomen una cabaña, y prepárense por que mañana empezaran las competiciones.**

**Shinji, Rei, Kensuke, Asuka, Touji y Hikari tomaron la cabaña 7 y partieron a buscar a su maestra, a la cual encontraron cerca su cabaña.**

**Misato: Vaya si que son rápidos, yo apenas voy a desempacar, pero en fin como todos los demás estarán desempacando , pueden explorar el campamento, pero como ya sabrán necesitan un líder.**

**Asuka: Eso es obvio, yo debo ser la líder, soy lista valiente y …**

**Rei: Shinji, porque no eres el líder?- dijo ignorando a la pelirroja**

**Touji: Si, será buena idea.-sin siquiera pensarlo**

**Shinji: P-pero ….**

**Hikari: Vamos no pierdes nada.-**

**Kensuke: decidido Shinji es el líder de este equipo!- De repente pensó en "O rayos creo que hoy no es mi día de suerte" y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la pelirroja del equipo.**

**Asuka: Que?!?!!! En pequeño niño llorón por dios, hasta una gelatina seria mas valiente!!-Toda roja de furia y casi echando humo.**

**Shinji: O-OK, pero creo que Asuk…**

**Rei: Bien, Shinji será el líder del grupo.**

**Cierta pelirroja iba a protestar otra vez, pero recibió una mirada de parte de unos ojos color carmesí que claramente decía "Dices una palabra mas y …" a lo cual solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos.**

**Asuka pensó "Me las pagaras niña modelo, me las pagaras"**

**Rei: Bien vamos a dormir que ya se ha hecho tarde- Rei esperaba que todos se fueran a dormir y así estar con shinji, pero hubo un error.**

**Touji: que dormir ni que nada hay que recorrer el campamento!!-con brillo de aventura en sus ojos**

**Kensuke: Concuerdo con Touji así sabremos que tipo de terreno es y podremos reconocer el área y prepararnos mejor, claro si shinji esta de acuerdo.-a estas alturas Kensuke lo ultimo que deseava era estar cerca de la pelirroja q seguía enojada.**

**Shinji: Ehhh, si vamos, en 2 equipos, las chicas Irán a la parte del lago y nosotros a la de el bosque de acuerdo?.- Aunque ya había pensado en eso en realidad quería pasar un tiempo con Rei aunque viéndolo bien eso les daría una ventaja muy grande, además tenia curiosidad por explorar un poco, y planear bien la operación campamento.**

**Y así se separaron y acordaron que se reunirían en la cabaña a las 7 de la noche, y puesto que eran las 4 de la tarde les daría bastante tiempo para recorrer su área.**

**Bosque (Chicos) 6: 00 pm exploración completada**

**Shinji: Chicos ya que estamos alejados y ya exploramos hay que planear la broma no creen?**

**Touji: Valla hasta que lo mencionas, creí que te habías asustado -Le dio una golpe en el hombro y rió un poco**

**Kensuke: Bajen la voz por que aunque estemos alejados del campamento alguien podría oírnos. - Dijo observando a su alrededor, casi como si fuese un espía o algo similar**

**Shinji: Bien recuerdan que les dije que seria un campamento inolvidable?-Dijo bajando la voz y acercándose mas a sus amigos.**

**Kensuke: Claro, pero que tienes en mente??-Preguntando con mucha duda y mirándolo de reojo**

**Touji: Si no nos diste nada en que pensar, además creímos que ya no harías nada por que Rei se enojaría contigo y...-Dijo en un tono que a shinji verdaderamente no le gustaba a lo cual inmediatamente contesto**

**Shinji: En un principio si me asuste pero rei dijo que no se molestaría si le hacia una broma a otra chica, así que en teoría no me regañara ni me dirá nada.-Dijo con voz seria pero con una sonrisa despreocupada**

**Touji: Bien, cual es tu plan?-Pregunto entusiasmado y con una sonrisa de complicidad**

**Shinji: Bien antes de decirles necesito que prometan respetar dos cosas de acuerdo??.Dijo poniéndose serio y con un tono de voz neutro**

**Touji y Kensuke: OK-dijeron ambos mirándose entre si**

**Shinji: Numero 1: No tomaran a Rei, y Número 2: Estarán conmigo hasta el final pase lo que pase, de acuerdo?-decía con cara seria y una sonrisa casi sádica.**

**Touji: De acuerdo si señor, si señor Jefe maestro .-Con pose de Marine (N/A: Si se preguntan de donde saque esto, digamos que me vicie demasiado con el videojuego Halo)**

**Kensuke: C-como de que "pase lo que pase"??-decía kensuke algo pálido y asustado.**

**Shinji: Solo responde "Si o No"-decía shinji mirando a su amigo a los ojos con una mirada verdaderamente fría.**

**Kensuke: S-si.-Algo pálido pero seguro de sus palabras.**

**Shinji: Bien el asunto es este ….**

**En el lago (Chicas) 8: 00 p.m. exploración completada**

**Rei: Chicas, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Shinji y los chicos- dijo como un pequeño comentario pues casi no habían hablado de nada por "Cierta razón pelirroja"**

**Asuka: Que esperas de ese baka hentai no es capas ni siquiera de ver desnuda a una chica si es lo que piensas- dijo Asuka con una cara burlona, a lo que rei se sonrojo.**

**Rei: P-pero como sabias que diría eso??- dijo aun colorada, mientras hikari solo veía su expresión y reía un poco.**

**Asuka: Fácil, conozco a Shinji como a la palma de mi mano, además de que actúa muy raro, y por cierto me equivoco con lo de que puede ver a una chica desnuda verdad?- esta ultima parte la dijo con un poco de malicia y doble sentido.**

**Hikari: Shinji no es el único que ha actuado raro, Touji aunque no se le nota ha estado nervioso y ni se diga de kensuke parece que están planeando algo. - Poniendo una pose pensativa**

**Rei: Bueno hay que averiguar que están planeando de una u otra forma, pues algo me dice que puede ser malo- **

**Asuka: Ja malo?, por dios estamos hablando de los 3 chiflados, que se puede esperar de ellos- riendo divertida por el comentario de rei.**

**Rei: No lo se, pero se que no traman algo bueno y descubrire que es.**

**Cabaña 7pm**

**Las chicas habian llegado mucho antes que los chicos, lo que les dio tiempo de descansar pues chicos que aun no llegaban, asi que Hikari y Rei empezaron platicar, ****Asuka**** se metio a la comversacion y estubo discutiendo con Rei sobre cualquier cosa con Rei mientras que esta a su vez respondia con demaciado sarcasmo pues sus comentarios la estaban cansando, no fue hasta que hikari las callo dando un grito diciendo "Callense las 2 ya me tienes arta!!!!) segundos despues se podia ver a una hikari mas calmada y a una Asuka y una Rei atadas de manos y pies en una esquina con cinta adesiva en la boca.**

**Hikari: Mucho mejor-y tomaba asiento en el sofa.  
**

**Shinji y los chicos llegaro poco despues y su primer acto fue decir:**

**Shinji:Que dem..-Viendo instantaneamente a Rei, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, fue hacia rei le quito la cinta y pregunto-Quien te amarro?**

**Rei: Al parecer Hikari, es dulce por fuera pero es mala cuando se lo propone-ambos se miraron y empezaron a reir**

**Touji: Valla porque no me parece extraño esto?**

**Hikari:No lo se, pero esas 2 si que hacen meritos cuando se trata de hacerme enojar- y solto una pequeña risita**

**Touji tomo una nota mental "No molestar a Hikari, o puede que termine como ellas"**

**Kensuke en esemomento se acordo de asuka y fue a su rescate, pero en cuanto quito la cinta....**

**Asuka: Hikari me las vas a- no pudo decir nada pues Kensuke temeroso por su vida le puso la cinta nuevamente y fue a donde estaban todos.**

**Hikari:Asi esta mejor, y Asuka si quieres que te dejemos libre tranquilizate-mirando a asuka que se revolcaba en el piso.**

**A las 10:30 pm Asuka se tranquilizo y despues de que la liberaran se fue muy enojada a es cuarto de las chicas, mientras todos se acostaron temprano esperando la competicion del dia siguiente**

**Shinji:Ojala yodo salga deacuerdo al plan si no este campamento se volvera un imfierno.....  
**

**Continuara.....  
**

* * *

**Ok aqui esta el cap 4, se que demore demaciado pero no lo habia continuado, en fin gracias por leer, critiquen para ver que sale, bueno los leere mas pronto de lo que piensan...**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

En la cabaña 7, todos dormían a excepción de Shinji que se había levantado, y salido tratando de no hacer ruido de la cabaña de la cabaña.

Shinji camino hasta donde se encontraban los cambiadores de las chicas, él sabía que no estaba bien, pero él les había hecho una promesa a sus amigos, y estaba dispuesto a todo para cumplirla, antes de seguir revisando unas voces llamaron su atención.

Misato: Porque los alumnos de la otra escuela llegaran tan tarde?-decía Misato bastante fastidiada

Conductor: Ni idea, pero no lo sé hay algunos chicos que me llaman la atención, suena tonto pero algo me dice que este año habrá problemas-La voz de quien hablaba era de el conductor del autobús si no le fallaba el oído a Shinji- Tengo una "corazonada"

Misato: No lo creo, en las excursiones que ha habido por parte de la escuela no ha habido problemas, no veo porque deba haberlos este año-decía bastante convencida

Shinji que estaba oculto tomo nota una mental, mantenerse con los ojos abiertos ante cualquier cosa, solo por si acaso.

Conductor: Allá tú-después de eso se oyó que unos pasos se alejaban.

Misato: Bien supongo que debo de irme a dormir después de todo mañana empiezan la competencias.

Después de haber oído eso ultimo Shinji se dirigió a su cabaña, pero antes de si quiera mover un musculo una voz a sus espaldas lo asusto.

¿?: Es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas sabes?-decía una voz femenina a sus espaldas- Pero quién soy yo para juzgarte, en fin chaito…

Shinji volteo rápidamente pero no había nadie, y sacudiendo la cabeza se movió hacia su cabaña

Shinji entro a la cabaña y se metió a la cama sin hacer ruido, pero pensando en qué diablos había sido eso, pero poco a poco se convenció en que necesitaría fuerza para la competición y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente empezaron las actividades bastante temprano así que todos en la cabaña 7 estaban dispuestos a comenzar, más que nada los chicos pues Shinji se traía un plan entre manos.

Shinji: Kensuke, Touji, vengan-dicho esto los mencionados acudieron a donde Shinji, bastante emocionados.

Touji: Cual es el plan!, dinos-Mientras Kensuke afirmaba con la cabeza- Si no empezare a creer que no tienes nada aun…

Shinji: Shhh habla más bajo, el plan es este, en los vestidores para las competencias de las chicas hay una pequeña abertura, pero lo suficientemente grande para tu cámara Kensuke, así que antes de las competencias tendremos que averiguar la manera de colocarla sin ser descubiertos.

Kensuke: Estas loco!, en primera como sabes de la abertura, y segunda aunque pudiésemos, una vez seria suerte pero más seria un suicidio

Shinji: Lo sé porque ayer en la noche me escabullí hasta allí para revisar que podíamos aprovechar, además no crees que valga la pena?-decía Shinji, claro que había pensado esa posibilidad, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier riesgo era más que necesario, aunque muy dentro de él temía de que Rei se enterase.

Touji: Así que lo que parecía ser una rata eras tú saliendo Shinji, suena descabellado pero no veo por qué no intentarlo-decía Touji muy convencido- Además tienes mi palabra así que está bien.

Las chicas también conversaban sobre lo que pensaban…

Rei: Digan que estoy loca pero algo me dice que el día de hoy algo malo va a pasar-decía Rei bastante preocupada-No sé que sea, pero es malo.

Hikari: Creo que te entiendo, porque también algo no me da buena espina-decía Hikari bastante convencida

Asuka: Par de lloronas, si siguen así no podremos aprobar en las competiciones así que mejor quítense esas tonterías de la cabeza.

Después de un rato y de haber desayunado Misato llamo la atención de todos.

Misato: Bien espero que tengan energía suficiente energía el día de hoy porque la primera competición será una carrera de obstáculos por relevos!

Después de esto los chicos exclamaron un fuerte "SI!", y 30 min más tarde todos estaban reunidos donde estaba una gran pista de obstáculos, en los cuales había una pared para escalar, un túnel, neumáticos, y una cuerda ensebada y un pasamanos y 30 metros en costal hasta la meta.

Los integrantes de la cabaña 7 se agruparon y empezó la decisión de las parejas.

Asuka: bien Shinji-baka que todo lo puede como haremos esto?-Sonando levemente sarcástica, pero con ansias de competitividad

Shinji: Emmm…-Rascándose la nuca con la mano y pensando- El mejor para la pared de escalar seria Touji, para el túnel lo mejor sería que fueras tu Kensuke-señalando al aludido, el cual solo afirmo con la cabeza-Para los neumáticos iras tu Asuka, yo iré a la cuerda ensebada, Rei a el pasamanos y tu Hikari harás la ultima parte, todos desacuerdo?

Después de que todos aceptaran aun a regañadientes de la pelirroja empezaron las competiciones, Touji escalo velozmente y bajo para darle la mano a Kensuke quien a toda prisa corrió hacia el túnel, no fue mucho problema, principalmente porque sabía cómo ejecutar el movimiento "Pecho a tierra", todo sucio salió del túnel y le di la mano a la pelirroja la cual corrió atreves de los neumáticos como si simplemente no existiesen, y con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de superioridad le dio la mano a Shinji que ni tardo ni perezoso subió con dificultad la cuerda, después de bajar de allí le dio la mano a Rei ella empezó su transcurso, pero gracias a la mano ensebada de Shinji casi resbalaba acción que repercutió pues los demás equipos casi los alcanzaron, después de bajar de el pasamanos Rei le dio la mano (No ensebada) a Hikari que se metió a su saco y empezó a saltar hacia la meta, justo antes de llegar Hikari hiso una increíble mueca de dolor, algo había lastimado su pierna pie, pero considerando el esfuerzo de sus amigos siguió adelante, ya más tarde se preocuparía, y así el equipo de la cabaña 7 obtuvo su primera victoria.

Shinji y los demás se dieron cuenta de la mueca de dolor de Hikari e inmediatamente fueron a llevarla a la enfermería….

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, uff hacia tiempo que no le dedicaba tiempo e esta historia pero bueno la función debe continuar, se que es bastante corto pero estoy retomando la historia, aunque yo la escribí cuando dejas algo por bastante tiempo pierdes su noción, de igual manera les agradezco por leer, y bueno acepto todo tipo de críticas y como siempre estoy abierto a nuevas ideas.

Sin mas que decir me despido.

Att: Vampiro


End file.
